


D(o)rkness

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: “I-, That's not how this is supposed to go! You're supposed to be all I'm the great and mighty Playmaker and I will stop you!”“Ai have you been watching weird Playmaker fan videos again?”
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	D(o)rkness

“You know it's creepy feeling like someone is watching you,” Ai says, glancing up from his spot on the desk. “Shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“Can't sleep,” Yusaku grumbles, giving up on trying to fall back to sleep. He throws the blankets off and stares at Ai. 

“Too distracted by my handsomeness? Ooh! I knew you'd come around eventually!” Ai replies gushing. Instead of letting Ai's excitement knock the duel disk off the desk Yusaku gets up and walks over to the dancing imp. 

“Not even close.” he says picking the disk up and taking it back with him to bed. If he's going to have a conversation with Ai, he might as well be next to him instead of across the room. It's still uncanny to hold a conversation with someone that small even if he's on a countertop. 

“If that's true why are you taking me to bed with you huh? There's no need to be so koi. I'm irresistible and you know it!” Ai replies pointing up at him and grinning. Or as close to it as someone with only eyebrow ridges could get. It really is absurd to watch him sometimes, not that he'd admit it but Yusaku does keep an eye on the little menace. 

“I will stick the duel disk in the drawer if you keep insinuating such nonsense. I was lost in thought and happened to be looking in your direction,” Yusaku answers, setting Ai down on the end table before crawling back into bed. 

“While what were you thinking about if it wasn't about your dashing partner?” 

“Ai how did you end up the dark attribute of the Ignis?” He rambles out before laying back down and turning to his apparently dashing partner. 

“Eh,” Ai blinks and scratches his head. “Well, I don't actually know. Why do you ask?”

Yusaku pokes the disk in frustration. So much for getting an answer to that question. 

“Hey! I'm being honest I don't know exactly!” Ai replies bending over to swipe away his finger. “Why would you ask that anyway?” 

“Forget it,” Yusaku says, turning over. 

“No! You don't get to ask invasive questions like that without answering me!” Ai says stretching himself out so that he could try to shake Yusaku. Being tiny as he is it's not very effective but his persistence is what gets him to roll back over. 

“Good, now why were you hung up on that of all things?” 

“Curious that's all,” He replies, absentmindedly playing with his old duel disk. He's come across a number of suspicious people in his life. Some which would shout bizarre things about darkness at him. Since having met Ai it's been a strange thought in the back of his mind what the association meant. Not that it even means anything but it is something for his insomnia to latch onto. 

“I don't believe that,” Ai says rubbing his chin. Wonder if he's aware he's like night light with his eyes still shining like that. “Ooh! I know you're afraid of the dark aren't you? Aw There's no need to worry. I'll keep the monsters at bay!” 

“Ai you can barely scare off a pigeon,” Yusaku replies. He's watched him try and fail to scare off some birds that were hanging around the café. He recorded it to show to Kusanagi when he came back. 

“Oi! That was one time!” Ai argues reaching out to grab onto his wrist. “Right now though I will definitely keep the monsters at bay so try to sleep. You’re no fun when you’re tired.

Yusaku uses his thumb to rub the top of Ai's head before closing his eyes, “Sure whatever you say.”

* * *

“I won't, Yusaku,” Ai replies and being entirely done with Ai's nonsense of an explanation already Yusaku tries something unexpected. He grabs a hold of his idiot's vest and pulls him down for a kiss. 

For a second it seems like this is going to be easier than he thought it would be. Of course this was never going to be that easy. Ai's leaning into him one minute and the next is staring at him horrified. 

“Yu-, Yu-. Ah!” Ai sputters taking a step back. “I-. Ah!”

“What? You can dish out flirty comments but can't handle having the feeling returned?” Yusaku replies dully. 

“I-, That's not how this is supposed to go! You're supposed to be all I'm the great and mighty Playmaker and I will stop you!” Ai exclaims, taking another step back. Then another, and then he trips falling on his ass. 

“Have you been watching weird Playmaker fan videos again?” Yusaku asks, walking closer but Ai continues to scramble back until he hits the wall. He looks around for a means of balancing out the situation but he backs himself into a corner.

“No! I've been plotting! Remember I'm the bad guy here!” Ai huffs throwing his arms up in exasperation. 

“Debatable, compared to the terrorist group parked outside you're not that bad though I'm sure the Zaizen's would like a word with you once we get out of here,” Yusaku replies with a shrug. Ai ranks pretty low on the bad guy meter all things considered. Hell he gave the Sol Technologies employees a decent severance before firing them. He's pretty sure that's more than Queen would ever have given them. 

“Argh! What is wrong with you?! This isn't how this is supposed to go!” Ai shrieks, finally hoping to his feet. He stares at Yusaku like he's lost his mind and yeah at this point he has but he's not the one surrounded by a bunch of copies of himself. Could Ai be anymore vain? Yes, yes he can be. 

“Yeah well, it's not like my life is going the way I want it to! You think I want to be here trying to knock some sense into you? I'm far behind in school work right now because of you,” Yusaku replies, crossing his arms. Seriously he's missed so much the last few weeks while he was busy searching for him. 

Instead of answering Ai pouts. Then a light bulb went off in his head and he smiles like he's going to get away with something. 

“Well I guess I'm going to have to try this again another time. Bye, bye Yusaku!” Like that the Soltis starts to go limp before falling over empty. Yusaku lets the husk fall and smiles to himself. Does Ai really think he'd let him get away like that? 

“Download complete,” his duel disk beeps. 

“What?! How?! Argh not again!” Ai shrieks glaring at him from inside the disk. 

“You know you seem to have a thing for being a hostage,” Yusaku says looking down at the tears streaming out of the eyeball on his screen.

“Meanie! I go through all this trouble just to get trapped like this for real!” Ai whines. 

“Well if you hadn't done anything you wouldn't be in this situation,” Yusaku replies. “Get talking, and I'll think about letting you go.”

“No! I will work my way out of this in no time!” Ai says popping out so he can turn up his nose in his completely not self aware way. The disk beeps aggressively taking him by surprise. “Eep!”

“Kusanagi and I had more time to work on it this time,” Yusaku says grinning to himself again. The vendor isn't happy with Ai at all so he made extra sure he wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out of this version. 

“Since you won't being making your grand escape anytime soon, start talking.”

Ai sniffles, “I want to protect you.”

Yusaku nods and waits for him to continue but Ai keeps sobbing. Feeling sorry for the AI, he decides to try his out of character affectionate approach a second time. With almost the same outcome. He lightly places a kiss on his forehead before moving the disk away to watch Ai freak out again... 

“AaaHhh!” 

“Better?” Yusaku asks. 

“Better?! You're making this harder!” Ai whines.“Yusaku you don't get it. I'm the bad guy and you need to delete me! Why are you so insistent when I've hurt people?” 

“Maybe I want my ridiculous partner to come home instead of going off on his own like this? Maybe I'd like to keep the monsters at bay for you this time? Did you stop to think I might return your feelings?” Yusaku replies, trying not to sound more upset as he goes on. He understands Ai's been through a lot with what happened with the other Ignis but he's also gone to extremes that aren't excusable. 

“Ai let's go home and figure out the rest later alright?” He offers when Ai seems to slouch down in the disk depressed. 

“I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?” Ai replies, drooping a bit. 

“No but at least this way you stand around being dashing without causing anyone else any trouble,”Yusaku says looking towards the exit. 

“Are you sure you're Yusaku? It's not like him to be affectionate to anyone,” Ai comments as they make their way outside. 

“Ai, shut up,” he replies grinning to himself again. It's going to be fun teasing Ai.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've gotten over my writer block. I'll see lol for now we're just going to ignore some very important canon details


End file.
